


brightest shade of sun

by kaeg



Series: shadowhunters drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x03, Gen, M/M, maryse lightwood is learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeg/pseuds/kaeg
Summary: She sees it now: the way they look at each other. Mountains moved and hell torn away to break the distance.She’s missed having someone that can promise her eternity in a smile.(aka: alec and magnus have maryse over for dinner. based off the 3x03 stills. title from "like the dawn" by the oh hellos)





	brightest shade of sun

**Author's Note:**

> i write a load of drabbles and then never put them on here so i might start doing that!! keep an eye out.

Maryse steps through the door.

Her eyes find Alec first. He stands comfortable, hands behind his back, and he looks…happy. Happier than she’s seen him in a long time, really: there’s this semi-permanent smile that lingers, and the shirt he’s wearing suits him perfectly. There’s something akin to euphoria, in this meeting. The feeling of it buzzes between Maryse’s fingers.

Alec smiles something nervous as she takes a step forward.

She meets his eyes. ‘Alec.’

‘Hey, Mom,’ he says, voice wavering only a little. He, too, is thinking about the circumstances; it’s only a handful of months ago that she would’ve been appalled by the concept of dinner at Magnus Bane’s residence. She would’ve been  _ furious,  _ but there’s no anger anymore. Something new has taken over.

‘You look so handsome,’ she says, running a hand down the arm of Alec’s shirt. Alec blushes under the compliment, his laugh coming out as a little exhale. In the corner of her eye, Maryse watches Magnus grin, and Alec returns it. 

God, he has  _ grown.  _

(She sees it now: the way they look at each other. Mountains moved and hell torn away to break the distance. She’s missed having someone that can promise her eternity in a smile.)

‘How’s Isabelle?’ Maryse asks, hand still pressed to Alec’s bicep. She’s visiting Isabelle tomorrow, and can’t wait for it: she has missed her daughter in ways the world will never know.

‘Izzy’s doing good,’ Alec says, hushed but sincere. In her peripherals, Magnus nods with reassurance. ‘She really is.’

‘And you?’ she asks, a whisper. She searches his eyes for the lie he might try and tell. Magnus watches him with the same intensity. ‘How are you doing?’

There’s a pause: the question has taken him off-guard.

‘I’m—’ Alec begins, and searches for truth. He finds it a few feet away, in the smiling man with centuries on his soul and a love to reign like fire. When he turns back to Maryse, he’s laughing with relief: to him, the answer is obvious. ‘I’m great.’

_ Oh, I’ve missed him,  _ she thinks.  _ I love him. I love it here. My son—my  _ son.

‘That’s good,’ is what she says, smiling so wide her cheeks ache, and she wraps her arms around him.

She feels Alec melt against her, arms coming up to her back with some hesitant disbelief. He, too, didn’t let himself imagine this. 

And then she whispers into his shoulder something only he should hear— _ ‘I’m so happy for you.’ _

She pulls away. Her eyes wander and her body turns until she’s in front of the man her son would burn cities for. 

‘Hi, Magnus,’ she smiles.

‘Maryse,’ he says, and nods. There’s something nervous about him, walls still kept up with good reason—his fingers twitch at his sides and she hates the unease she has caused in their home. She’ll spend the rest of her life erasing it.

‘It’s good to see you,’ she says. She hugs him too.

He obviously didn’t expect it. He jolts a little before an arm comes to wind around her waist.

‘It’s…lovely to see you too,’ he murmurs, letting out a breath. He relaxes. She feels him turn his head a little; to her side, Alec tries to muffle a laugh.

She pulls back to see the two of them grinning. With the greetings finished, she’s sure there’s something she— 

‘Oh! I brought—’ From the inside pocket of her coat, she produces a bottle of wine. She holds it out in front of her like an offering, and lets out a nervous laugh. ‘I brought wine.’ 

Magnus takes it from her hands and peers down at the label. Alec comes to his side and looks at him, cocking an eyebrow in question.

Magnus smiles. With a snap of his fingers and a flash of smoke the bottle finds home atop the counter. Three glasses appear next to it. 

Magnus glances at Maryse before bending his elbow and holding it out. There’s nothing but happiness in his smile. ‘Shall we dine?’

Maryse truly laughs at that, taking his elbow with a nod. Before they start moving, however, Magnus holds out his free hand; Alec takes it without hesitation.

And as they walk, Maryse has a thought:  _ my sons. _

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [@maqbane](http://maqbane.tumblr.com)


End file.
